No Greater Love
by Amiko-san
Summary: No greater love has anyone but this: that he lay down his life for a friend. What is Piccolo most thankful for? And who does he consider a gift?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor any excerpt of the NIV version of the Bible.

A/N: Well, this is different from my normal stuff, since I usually write depressing and/or angst fics. This is just cute and fluffy, and maybe just a little sentimental. Short, not too long, just a little thought I had whilst updating "How Things Change" (which, I might add, will be updated within the end of the week, for those of you who care.)

Setting: This shortly covers Thanksgiving and Christmas while Gohan is seven: basically, part of the year Goku was gone in space. -Whacks Goku over the head with laptop- "Irresponsible terd!"

Anyway, moving on. Enjoy guys!

No Greater Love

Thanksgiving

Gohan moved swiftly through the underbrush, clad in overalls and a blue long sleeve shirt. It was November and quickly cooling off, by the next month it would be cold enough to wear his blue jean coat. He really enjoyed the cool weather, it always seemed to be more fun than when it was hot. Then, he did enjoy fishing and playing outside, that wasn't allowed while it was cold. So, really, Gohan didn't mind any part of the year. Too bad it never snowed, though, he would have liked to play in the snow.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan yelled, foot teetering on the edge of a rock to his sensei's left. Piccolo was in the center of the waterfall, though, so Gohan couldn't reach him from the ledge.

Piccolo opened an eye and looked over at his young apprentice.

"Gohan." He answered, trying hard to look as nonchalant as he could. Kami forbid he ever showed just how much he liked the boy's visits.

"Hey, guess what?" He said.

"What?" Piccolo mused, he was in a slightly better mood today than usual.

"Next week is Thanksgiving, one of my favorite holidays." Gohan chirped. "Grandpa is coming and Mom is fixing _loads_ of great food for us to eat."

Piccolo smirked. "Still thinking of nothing but your stomach, eh?"

Gohan blushed. "Aw, stop your kidding." he laughed. "Well, at least I do eat, all you do is drink water. Where's the fun in that?"

"There is no fun in it, which is why I like it." Piccolo unfolded his legs and stretched. After a short pause he said "Tell me more of this eating ritual your family is participating in."

Gohan's eyes widened a little and he gave a snort, which was immediately proceeded with fits of laughter. Piccolo watched the boy hold his sides from his chuckles and quirked an eye ridge at him. Finally, Piccolo gave in and smiled back. Seemed he was always letting his guard down around the kid, some Demon he was.

"No, no, no Piccolo-san." Gohan giggled. "It's not an eating ritual, its Thanksgiving. You don't know the story?"

Piccolo stared blankly at the boy for a minute, then shook his head slightly. Gohan's eyes lit up at the chance to tell his friend about the meaning of the holiday, which he was proud to know because he'd studied it in history. So Gohan floated down to the ground and signaled for Piccolo to follow, which the Namek did. Once they were on the ground Gohan jumped in front of Piccolo and spouted off the American story of the Pilgrims and Indians.

After the story: "So, we have Thanksgiving to celebrate being thankful for stuff. Get it?"

Piccolo nodded. "The Indians should have killed the settlers, not feed them. That would have been more beneficial in the long term."

Gohan frowned. "You don't mean that, then the settlers would have died and no one would live here but Indians." Gohan smiled. "Besides, friends have to help each other out."

Piccolo snorted and crossed his arms. "Interesting story, now are you ready to spar?"

Gohan swallowed hard. "Um, I guess so."

"Good."

Piccolo lashed out at Gohan with his fist, which Gohan blocked hastily. Piccolo attacked again with his opposite fist, Gohan flip-flopped backward to get away.

"Attack me! Don't just block." Piccolo said.

So, Gohan tried. Seemed all the two did when Gohan visited was spar anyway. Though, Gohan didn't mind so much, he liked seeing Piccolo too much to argue. And with his father gone, Piccolo was the only person he could really talk to or spend time with. So Gohan didn't complain about the sparing, he wanted to get stronger anyway. But, he did wish Piccolo would do anything else some of the time, even meditation would be a welcome alternative.

At sunset, a few hours later, Gohan looked to Piccolo expectantly.

"Alright, alright." Piccolo said. "We're done."

Gohan yelped and did a back flip. "Aw, don't sound so upset Piccolo-san. I didn't do half bad."

Piccolo grunted. "You didn't do half good either."

Gohan mock pouted for a minute, then plopped himself on the lush ground. He looked heavenward for several minutes, remaining silent and still. Piccolo took the lotus position a few feet away, watching the boy oddly for just a minute. It was unusual for Gohan to stay quiet so long, usually the boy barely had time to take a breath between sentences.

"Hey Piccolo-san." Gohan started.

"Hm?" Piccolo hummed, eyes now closed.

"You know, when I was younger and it was Thanksgiving, dad would ask me what I'm most thankful for."

Piccolo opened his eyes and turned toward his student. Gohan was smiling up at the stars, then the child turned to look at his teacher. Gohan looked a little sad, Piccolo couldn't help but notice, and he knew why the boy was like that. Goku was gone to space, the lummox, and left without even saying goodbye to his family. Piccolo mentally cursed at the Saiyan, and would have given anything to have the man back, if for nothing else than to keep his son happy.

Piccolo shook his head after the later thought crossed his mind. Kami help him, he was turning into a full fleshed softie.

"But you know what?" Gohan asked, pulling Piccolo out of his reverie. "With dad gone, I want to tell you what I'm most thankful for."

Piccolo just nodded at the boy, who smiled widely. Gohan got up and walked the few feet space between he and his teacher.

"This year, I'm most thankful for you Piccolo-san." He said, and quickly wrapped his arms around the Namekians neck. Before Piccolo had time to truly react, or otherwise punch the kid, Gohan was getting a running jump for take off.

He turned and waved goodbye. "I'll try to come and see you for Thanksgiving Piccolo-san." He yelled over his shoulder, and then he was gone.

Piccolo didn't say anything, or do anything for several minutes. Then he just stood and walked toward his waterfall. He was ready to meditate, and felt like he really did need to. That boy was so…something. Piccolo couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was definitely something. No one had ever said anything like that before, that they were _thankful_ for him. Who on this planet, save for Gohan, could think such a thing about him.

No one, that's who. Maybe that was the 'something' about the boy Piccolo was trying to pinpoint. Either way, Piccolo was suddenly aware of just what the humans meant by having a "warm-fuzzy feeling", because Piccolo was just then having said feeling.

And, what confused the warrior the most was he didn't mind. In fact, he rather like it.

X-x-X-x-X

"Gohan, dinner is almost done, just where are you going?" ChiChi yelled from the open door, hand on her hip.

Gohan was in the yard clad in his Sunday best, which his mother made him wear for Thanksgiving, with a jacket over him. His grandpa was inside reading, also waiting for the large dinner to get finished. He turned around sheepishly and gulped.

"I'll be right back mom, I promise." He said, and took flight before she could bellow another command at him. Though, he figured he'd be grounded once he did get back.

Gohan flew for several minutes until he was closing in on his mentor's ki. Piccolo was at the waterfall, as usual. Gohan knew it was impossible to sneak up on him, so he just tried to get there as fast as he could. When he did arrive, he flew right into Piccolo's chest on purpose.

"Ooof." Piccolo huffed, looking down at Gohan. "Kid, you're getting dangerously close to a _very_ rough sparing session."

Gohan smiled. "Don't have time Piccolo-san, it's Thanksgiving and Mom's gonna kill me if I'm not back pronto!"

Piccolo blinked and let him go. Gohan drifted neared to his sensei and dug around in his jacket for something.

"Here." He said, extending his hand toward Piccolo.

Gohan held out a small, cone shaped, wooden thing. Piccolo just looked at it, then held it in his own hand oddly.

"It's a pine cone." Gohan said. "It's funny looking because it grows on trees that come from far away, the ones around here only have tiny ones. I have two of them, dad got them for me one time when he went off to train with Krillin far away."

Piccolo held it a bit more firmly and looked at it. "What's it for?"

"Nothing really, it smells kind of nice though." Gohan smiled at Piccolo. "I have another just like it, so it's kind of like a link between us." Gohan shrugged. "It's just a present I wanted you to have, because you're my friend."

"And you're thankful for me." Piccolo said amused, almost lighthearted.

Gohan smiled and blushed a little. "Yeah, I am. I meant that. You're my best friend Piccolo-san, thanks for everything."

Gohan hugged Piccolo's middle quickly, trying to not make him mad, and turned to leave.

"Got to get back, I'm already in trouble for leaving." he chuckled.

"Gohan." Piccolo said, pine cone still in his hand.

The boy turned around and looked at Piccolo.

"Same to you kid," he started. "About everything."

Gohan grinned and bowed. "Thanks sir." Then he waved goodbye and shot off like a rocket toward his house.

Piccolo just huffed and looked at the pine cone. Strange little thing it was, but since Gohan had given it to him, he liked it.

He looked to the left and right, making sure no one (as if there was anyone who would be out there) was watching him, and pulled the pine cone up to his nose. Yes, it did smell rather pleasant. So, he'd keep it. It was the first present he'd ever gotten, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

And what a good feeling it was.

* * *

Christmas

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open slay!" Gohan sang.

ChiChi smiled as she and Gohan kept searching for the right one.

"I like this one." Gohan finally said.

"You do?" ChiChi asked.

"Yep, it's big and tall." Gohan said.

"I don't know if it'll fit inside the house." ChiChi said. Gohan turned and clasped his hands together.

"Oh please Mom, I like this one." He begged.

"Oh," She said, breaking down and smiling. "Okay."

"Yes!" Gohan chirped. He powered up and let out a ki blast just strong enough to knock the tree over.

"We have a Christmas tree." Gohan said, pulling the piece of lumber off the ground to drag it.

"Yes, lets get it home to decorate." ChiChi pulled on the opposite end of the tree so it was lifted off the dirt.

"I wish it would snow." Gohan said.

"Honey, it doesn't snow much around here." His mother said.

"I know, I know." He looked up and saw the hill where their house was at. "Maybe I can talk Piccolo-san into coming over for Christmas."

ChiChi dropped her end of the tree and scowled.

Gohan turned and saw the very perturbed look she was giving him, and gulped. "What?"

"You know I don't like him." She said. "I'd rather you just ask someone else."

"But he's my friend Mom." Gohan argued. "He doesn't have anyone else to spend Christmas with, and you said Christmas is the most important time of year."

ChiChi crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "No Gohan, he's not coming to our house and that is final."

Gohan huffed and turned around. "Yes ma'am."

That ended that discussion, but what ChiChi didn't realize was that she had not forbidden Gohan to visit Piccolo, which was exactly what the halfling intended to do.

X-x-X-x-X

Piccolo took his hand and dipped it into the freezing cold water, drinking the contents quickly. Now his hand was numb, but that would soon pass. He was about to resume his meditation when he felt Gohan's ki coming. Which was odd, considering the fact that it was long after sunset, the temperature dropping steadily. He'd have to take the boy home tonight, since he was visiting so late. Otherwise Piccolo would worry, not knowing if the kid made it home safely or not.

Worry, that was a new found state of being Piccolo found himself in at times. It wasn't a pleasant one either, and he wouldn't have it at all if it weren't for the kid.

"Hey Piccolo-san." Gohan called out.

Piccolo looked up at his friend, and made a face. Gohan was carrying a box, not a large one but not a small one either. Gohan landed on the ground next to Piccolo and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Piccolo!" He yelled, handing over the box.

It was wrapped in colorful paper with a red bow on top. Piccolo scowled at the funny looking thing and tapped on the top of it with his finger nail.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's your present, go ahead and open it." Gohan said, practically beaming with excitement. "Sorry I'm here so late, I had to wait for mom to fall asleep."

Piccolo glanced a time or two at Gohan, but proceeded in opening the package. Inside was a gi sash, just like the blue one he wore already only it was red. Why did the boy give him this, he knew Piccolo could just materialize a new one? But while Gohan was still standing there, smiling up at him, he couldn't bring himself to say what he thought. Instead he took the cloth out of the box, took off his blue one, and put on the new red one.

"Thanks kid." He said, but before he could disintegrate the old one Gohan grabbed it.

"You didn't get me a present, did you?" Gohan asked, not sad or angry, just matter-of-factly.

"No." Piccolo answered. "I wasn't anticipating this."

"That's fine, I wanted to surprise you. I wasn't expecting anything back." Gohan said. "But can I have this?"

Piccolo looked at the old, worn sash and nodded. "Why? I could create a new one for you."

"But you wore this one, you've fought bad guys in this one. So I want to keep it." Gohan said.

Piccolo huffed and crossed his arms. "You're a strange kid."

Gohan smiled and giggled. "I know, but you like me anyway."

"Only you say so." He scoffed, putting on a scowl.

A gust of wind ripped through the night air and Gohan shivered.

"You should get home, it's late." Piccolo said, taking to the air. "Come, I'll take you there."

"You will?" Gohan chirped, jumping up beside his mentor. "Thanks."

Piccolo just grunted, then took off in the direction of the Son home. Gohan followed close behind until the two landed on the front lawn. Piccolo turned to leave but Gohan clasped his hand.

"Wait sir, come inside. I want to show you something." he said.

"Your mother's in there." Piccolo said, as though that statement alone was explanation enough.

"Please Piccolo, it's Christmas." Gohan begged.

Piccolo scowled and finally turned back toward the house. Gohan led him through the door and into the living room, where Piccolo was assaulted by various blinking lights. There was a tree in the middle of their house that had lights, bulbs and figurines attached to it. Piccolo looked at it for a few minutes, then Gohan walked ahead and sat on the couch to look at it.

"Dad and me used to go cut down a tree to decorate. This year me and mom did it."

Piccolo walked a little closer to Gohan and crossed his arms. "Why a tree?"

Gohan looked at Piccolo. "Do you know what Christmas is Piccolo?"

Piccolo shook his head. Gohan looked thoughtful and patted the couch beside him. "Come sit down and I'll tell you."

Piccolo just walked a little closer, but did not sit down. He kept his attention only partially on Gohan, considering the woman he hated most on the planet was sleeping on a mere few feet away.

"There's the story about Santa Clause and St. Nicolas, reindeer and stuff. The one about Jesus is really sad, a lot of people think that one is true. The other stories are make believe, but either way Christmas is about being with the people you care about. Family and friends get together on Christmas and give each other presents. The tree is just for fun, you put the presents under it."

Piccolo looked at the tree, multiple lights shining and flickering different colors. He'd never experienced a Christmas before, never had anyone to share anything with, especially not something nice.

"I wanted to see you for Christmas because you're my friend and I care about you." Gohan said, standing and walking to lean on Piccolo's leg. "I didn't want you to be alone."

Piccolo uncrossed his arms and put his hand on the boy's head, ruffling his hair. "You're…a good friend Gohan."

Gohan just chuckled a little and put his arm around Piccolo's knee. "So are you."

"I miss dad though." Gohan said. "I wish he were here."

"He'll be back soon enough." Piccolo said, trying to sound as reassuring as he could.

"You think so?" Gohan asked.

"Yes."

"Then, you're probably right." Gohan said, yawning.

Piccolo took his hand off the boy's head and looked down at him.

"Go to bed, it's late." He said.

"Come tuck me in, then you can leave out my window." Gohan said, pulling on Piccolo's arm.

"Your mother-"

"She sleeps really deep. She won't wake up unless a bomb goes off." Gohan said. "Come on."

Piccolo relented and walked up the stairs to the boy's room. It was too dark to see much, but Gohan just took off his shoes and crawled into the bed. Once he was under the covers, with nothing but his head full of black spikes sticking out of the top did Piccolo open the window.

"Will you stay until I go to sleep?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo grunted, nodded, and shut the window.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

Piccolo stood, arms crossed, leaning against the window seal waiting for the kid to go to sleep. Why did he do this? He didn't understand it. He did what the kid wanted, always! Why didn't he just say 'no' and leave? Why didn't he just stop seeing the boy? Was he that important? What purpose did he really serve in the long run?

_Friendship_. Something in Piccolo said to him. _Kindness, care, love._

Piccolo shook his head and looked at the kid. He wasn't asleep yet, but he was close. Piccolo tried to open the window, figuring the boy wouldn't hear him anyway, got it halfway open when…

"Piccolo-san?" Came a groggy, childlike whimper from the bed. "Are you leaving?"

Piccolo grunted again and shut the window. "No. Now go to sleep so I can."

Gohan smiled. "Do you like your present, really?"

Piccolo looked down at the gi sash he was wearing and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Gohan said. "I don't have any money, so I made it."

Piccolo smirked and huffed. "Then, I like it better."

Gohan sat up a little. "Mom says the best gifts are the ones that don't cost anything. Do you think that's true?"

"Kid, I'm sure your mother knows a great deal more about gifts than I do." Piccolo said. "I've gotten two in my lifetime: that pine cone and now this." He pointed to the sash.

"Really? That's it?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo nodded. _Well, three actually…counting you._ He thought.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll get you more than just one present." Gohan said.

"Don't worry about it." Piccolo retorted, toneless. "Now go to sleep."

"Yes sir." Gohan said, yawning. "Goodnight."

Piccolo grunted.

It really didn't take but fifteen more minutes for the boy to finally go to sleep, and Piccolo was ready to exit through the window. But, before he did, he walked over to Gohan's bed and looked down at him. He ruffled the boy's hair again, pulling away strands of hair that had fallen in front of his face. Gohan stirred and rolled over, losing some of his covers in the process. Piccolo reached over and pulled the quilt completely over the boy, save for his head, and made sure it was tucked in around him.

Piccolo went to the window, opened it, and swiftly exited through it. He turned to shut it behind him and took another glance at the boy. Gohan was special, he knew it. Lucky for Piccolo the boy had gotten thrown into his chaotic life. Things were better now than they ever had been, even if Piccolo had trouble figuring out why.

Piccolo didn't need gifts, he'd never expected to get any. But, surely Gohan counted as a gift…heck, the kid was more like a blessing in disguise. Ah, well, time can only tell how things would pan out.

Piccolo flew toward the waterfall, his waterfall. On the way he couldn't help but think, was there anything about life, up till now, that he regretted? Changing, forgoing being a Demon, turning his back on the 'mission' in life. Would any of it give him even an inkling of the satisfaction that Gohan gave him, that _friendship_ gave him?

No, doubtfully. He'd tasted blood and vengeance. He'd murdered and slain the innocent, and their blood would forever be on his hands. None of that compared to Gohan and his naivety, his general happiness and well-being.

All in all, he was glad of it. Glad to have died for the kid, and found out what Love was all about. Gohan had said once that the love one friend has for another is one of the greatest kinds of Love there is. Ultimately, the kid had regretted saying that after the sparing session that followed, but it made Piccolo wonder. Was he right?

Probably. The kid was almost always right, in one way or another. At least, that's the way Piccolo felt. And no matter how much time passed, he always kept the small, meaningless pine cone. He always wore that sash, even if it was under a newer one (and after a time, was reduced to nothing more than a slip of worn out cloth).

And he never forgot just what (and who) his first gift was.

-

"_No greater love hath anyone than this: that he lay down his life for a friend."_ - NIV John 15:13


End file.
